Lighting fixtures have been heretofore developed for general and special purposes, and to achieve different objectives. Some of such fixtures were capable of being raised or lowered with respect to a surface or object to be illuminated, or swung from side to side. Examples of fixtures of this type are disclosed in the Doane U.S. Pat. No. 2,289,105, Senter U.S. Pat. No. 1,622,057 and McFaddin U.S. Pat. No. 1,429,443 patents. The lamp assembly of the lighting fixture disclosed in the Doane U.S. Pat. No. 2,289,105 was also capable of limited rotational movement with respect to the arm or tube on which the assembly was mounted.
While the adjustments incorporated into the lighting fixtures disclosed in the aforementioned patents increased their usefulness and versatility, the structures employed to effect such adjustments, and the manner in which such structures were actuated, were complex and frequently unreliable in operation.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved lighting fixture that is particularly adapted to be mounted on large musical instruments or pieces of furniture, or on a vertical wall adjacent thereto, such that the fixture may be rapidly and easily shifted between a selected one of a plurality of elevated operating positions, and a depressed, concealed, inoperative position hidden by the musical instrument or piece of furniture.
Another object is to provide a lighting fixture of the foregoing character, wherein a novel swivel connection is employed between the lamp assembly thereof and one end of the frame which supports the lamp assembly so that rotational movement of the lamp assembly relative to the supporting frame is limited.
A further object is to provide a novel lighting fixture of the foregoing character, wherein the swivel connection includes resilient structure for taking up any clearances in the connection and for returning the lamp assembly to a predetermined spatial relationship with respect to the supporting frame in the event of accidental displacement of the lamp assembly relative to the frame.
These and other objects will become apparent from the detailed description which follows, and accompanying sheets of drawings.